Pack Man
Pack Man is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by businessman Devin Weston to Franklin Clinton, Trevor Philips and Lamar Davis. Description Franklin arrives on Forum Drive in Strawberry. He receives a call from Lamar. Lamar tells Franklin that he's stolen the final car in Weston's list, a Pegassi Monroe, and now has it nearby, behind Glass Heroes autobody shop. Franklin meets Lamar. The two drive the Monroe to Little Bighorn Avenue where Trevor is waiting with a Packer filled with the other cars the group have obtained for Weston. Franklin drives the Monroe onto the last remaining spot on the Packer. He, Lamar, and Trevor then begin the drive to the drop-off point, the Procopio Truck Stop north of Paleto Bay. The player is shifted to Trevor driving the Packer. Franklin decides to take a nap. Trevor and Lamar talk about various topics, including Trevor's relationship with Michael De Santa. Beyond this conversation, the trip is initially uneventful, but as the group gets closer to the drop-off point, the police appear with a two-star wanted level and give chase. Franklin decides to unhitch the JB 700 and use its weapons to neutralize the police cars--Franklin has heard from Weston's lawyer that the 700 has "some new hardware on board." Trevor must keep the Packer steadily while Franklin makes his way along the cargo carrier. Franklin reaches the JB 700 and gets it off the Packer. At this point, the player is shifted from Trevor to Franklin. Franklin uses the 700's clatrops and newly included guns to take out the police pursuit. Once the police are gone, Franklin calls Molly Schultz. Soon, the crew arrives in Procopio Beach to find Schultz waiting for them alone. She tells Franklin that Weston has stayed away due to the heat the crew has collected. Additionally, Westin has invested the team's payment and will only give them their money once police attention dies down. Franklin rails at Schultz for the lack of payment, but she tells him to be grateful and drives off, leaving Franklin alone. Mission objectives *Collect the car. *Take the car to the garage. *Go to the drop-off point. *Keep the truck steady for Franklin. *Defend the truck from the Cops. *Follow the truck to the drop-off point. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 12:00 *Not a Scratch - Complete with minimal damage to the JB 700 *Shredder - Take out 3 cop cars using the spikes Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the iconic Namco game Pac-Man, as well as being a word-play on the fact a Packer is featured prominently. *There are six cars on the Packer, despite Devin stating he needed five cars in the mission I Fought The Law. However, it is most likely because Lamar joined the team after Deep Inside, so another car was needed to even out the funds/make it fair on the three protagonists. *Due to pre-release screenshot and 2nd trailer, a police chase was supposed to be in Los Santos, not in Paleto Bay. Gallery ChasedVehicle-GTAV.jpg|A beta screenshot of Pack Man. Originally, LSPD cars are sent to chase the truck. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 45 Pack Man|Pack Man Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V